The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of actuating devices and, more particularly, to pneumatic actuator assemblies that include at least one flexible actuation member secured to a mounting base as well as at least one rolling element supported on the mounting base. Conveying systems including one or more of such pneumatic actuator assemblies are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for material handling systems, such as conveying systems for transporting packages and/or other materials and objects, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary.
Conveying systems of a variety of type, kinds and constructions have been developed that are well known and commonly used for a wide variety of purposes and in a broad range of operating environments. In mining, power generation and heavy industrial applications, conveying systems can be used to transport mined materials (e.g., coal) over great distanced, such as from a mining site or stockpile to a distribution or usage site, for example. In packaging and material handling applications, conveying systems can be used to transport, arrange and sort packages and other objects, such as for distribution, bulk packaging (e.g., palletization) and/or loading on transport vehicles, for example.
As industries seek increased productivity, demands for improved performance of conveying systems that handle packages and/or other materials and objects have likewise increased. In many cases, the design and/or construction of systems and components of conveying systems will have both positive and negative influences on performance characteristics of such conveying systems, and achieving a desired balance of such influences remains an ongoing challenge. For example, a system or component having a substantial size and mass may provide increased performance in the form of strength, rigidity and/or robustness. In cases in which such a system or component undergoes displacement, however, a decrease in performance (e.g., speed of actuation or other operation) and/or increased energy consumption (e.g., consumption of pressurized gas) can result. As such, reducing the weight associated with one or more components and/or assemblies of conveying systems while maintaining (or improving) other characteristics such as strength, rigidity and robustness may contribute to a desired increase in performance of conveying systems. It is believed that advancing the art of pneumatic actuator assemblies, such as may be used in material handling systems, can aid in meeting the foregoing competing and/or other goals while providing comparable or improved performance.
Examples of some known pneumatic actuators are shown and described in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,418 to Simmons et al., which describes a pneumatic actuator that includes a hollow body and a fluid connector; U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,223 to Leonard et al., which describes a pneumatic actuator that includes a rigid base and a flexible top member secured together with a welded joint; and, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,270,317 and 7,543,804 to Leonard, which describe pneumatic actuators with flexible walls, connector fittings in the flexible wall and a groove formed along the flexible wall adjacent the connector fitting.
Notwithstanding the overall success of known constructions, it is believed that a need exists to meet these competing and/or other goals while still retaining comparable or improved performance and/or otherwise advancing the art of pneumatic actuator assemblies and/or material handling systems including one or more of the same.